The unknow
by L-Uchiha
Summary: Una desconocida tiene un encuentro inesperado, con alguien que esperaba hace mucho tiempo, la historia cambia, pero no demasiado.
1. Encuentros y Combates

Nakara's POV

Estaba anocheciendo y me preocupaba jamas encontrarlo. Poco antes de media noche la suerte me sonrio una vez mas. A unos metros del camino, en la profundidad del bosque vi la pequeña luz que arrojaba una fogata, esperando encontrar a quien buscaba fui hacia ella. Cuando estaba casi al frente, me escondi en unos arbustos cernanos a observar. Era el chico que vi en la aldea. Estaba dormido, asi que retrocedi, pero di un paso en falso y cai rompiendo varias ramitas, haciendo mucho ruido. De golpe se desperto y me lanzo una enorme bola de fuego que al instante incendio las ramas en las que estaba atrapada. Instintivamente las disipe con mi fuego control, lo cual creo que lo sorprendio, y siguio atacando, a lo cual mi torpe defensa no servia de mucho. Una de esas llamas fue muy rapida y quemo uno de mis brazos. Con un grito de dolor cai al suelo, lo cual indico que ya me habia derrotado. Listo para atacarme en caso de que no me hubiera dado por vencida me pregunto:

-Quien eres y porque me sigues!?-

-Porfavor no me hagas daño, solo dejame explicarte. Yo te estaba siguiendo porque, necesito tu ayuda.-

-No me importa, yo ya tengo mis problemas-

-Pero en serio te necesito, yo no tengo a donde ir, y no puedo defenderme, soy debil, pero veo que tu no, ademas, puedo serte de utilidad, lo se, solo necesito una oportunidad. Dejame intentarlo. Hare lo que quieras. Porfavor-

Se mostro confundido con estas ultimas palabras, lo medito unos segundos antes de responderme secamente:

-Esta bien, pero no sere tu guardaespaldas, haras todo lo que te diga cuando lo diga, no reclamaras ni te quejaras, tendras tu comida y agua por tu cuenta, si te digo que te vayas te iras, si demuestras que no eres una molestia podras quedarte. Y debes seguirme el paso. Veo que eres maestra fuego, pero no muy buena, asi que en el poco tiempo libre entrenaras para mejorar. Entendiste?!

-A tus ordenes! Y por cierto, me llamo Nakara.-

-Bien, por ahora hay que descansar, temprano en la mañana saldremos, te estare vigilando, asi que no intentes nada!

Asenti con la cabeza y me recoste en mi bolsa. Estaba conciliando el sueño cuando oi un estomago gruñir, sabia que no era el mio. Me levante y saque algo de mis cosas, lo acerque al chico y le dije:

-Tomalo como un agradecimiento por dejarme quedar.-

Me di la vuelta y me fui a dormir.

Zuko's POV:

Recibir a esa chica era algo que jamas habria hecho, estaba muy paranoico, pero no se por que, me inspiro confianza, talvez me recordaba a alguien. Dudo que sea peligrosa, no es muy habil, aunque podria ser un señuelo, solo espero que sea una buena idea. Pensando en todo lo que paso, me acoste en el suelo para descansar, mas reconozco que estaba hambriento, y mi estomago me delato, yo lo ignore, pero parece que la chica no. Saco algo y lo puso a mi lado, dijo que lo aceptara como un agradecimiento. Lo abri y era comida, despues de todo no habia sido tan mala idea. Pero no planeaba mantenerla conmigo por mucho tiempo.

Nakara's POV:

Desperte temprano en la mañana, bastante temprano, aun no salia el sol en su totalidad. Empaque las cosas y las amarre al caballo avestruz. El subio y yo caminaba a su lado. Caminamos por horas, hasta llegar a un extenso valle, en medio del trayecto vi algo que llamo mi atencion. Un enorme camino quemado, como si una enorme maquina hubiera pasado por encima. Al instante lo hice notar.

-Mira! Alli, que es eso?

Parecio reconocerlo, y acelero el paso del animal a lo que tuve que corre. Llegamos a un pueblo abandonado, estaba semidestruido y totalmente desolado. En la mitad estaban una chica de cabello negro con un uniforme de la nacion del fuego luchando con lo que parecia ser un niño calvo tatuado con flechas azules y vistiendo raro, mas este hacia aire control, jamas lo habia visto hacer a nadie y crei que habia desaparecido hace cientos de años. El chico a mi lado (aun no sabia su nombre) no dudo en atacar a ambos asi que segui sus movimientos cuando notaron nuestra presencia, el niño se alarmo y la chica dijo:

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras, empezaba a extrañarte Zuzu-

Conteniendo una risa el otro chico dijo:

-Zuzu?

Enojado mi compañero grito:

-No me llames asi!

-A mi me parece tierno.- Respondi

-No lo es, callate!- Me dijo.

La pelinegra me dirigio una mirada sarcastica.

-Y veo que conseguiste una novia, eh hermanito? Pero, en serio, no habia nada mejor?-

Al unisono respondimos:

-Novia?!

-Hermano?!

-Ella no es mi novia!

-Eres su hermano?

-Pero ya basta de charlas, yo estoy aqui por otra razon- Interrumpio la chica, y volteo a ver al niño y empezo a atacarlo, mientras que nosotros la atacabamos a ella, y ella atacaba y se defendia. Entre toda esta confusion le dije al chico que me acompañaba:

-Zuzu, que hago?!

-No me llames asi!

-Pero no se tu nombre!

-Me llamo Zuko!

-Esta bien Zuko, soy Nakara, un placer conocerte- Dije mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego.

-No es el momento-

-Como digas, pero que hago?

-Yo me ocupo de ella, tu captura al monje!-

-A tus ordenes!-

Al instante me separe de la palea, entre a una de las casas, saque un viejo rollo de tela sucia lo amarre a mi cintura. Fui hacia el chico y empeze a atacarlo con tres atacantes con tres atacantes no fue dificil derrotarlo, pero Zuko mantuvo ocupada a la chica, asi que quedamos el niño y yo. Con movimientos de tierra control trato de derribarme, asi que use mi fuego control para cortarlas al medio, pero, aire control?, tierra control?, yo estaba peleando con el Avatar? Eso me emociono aun mas e intensifique mis ataques. Parecia estar distraido o cansado, unas grandes ojeras marcaban su cara. Planee distraerlo con ataques por lo alto mientras que con un rapido movimiento de mis tobillos lo tire sobre el suelo. Lo amarre con la tela a modo de soga, lo amordaze y para inmovilizarlo lo ate a la viga caida de una casa y en ese momento algo surco los aires, un enorme animal con dos chicos en el. Al aterrizar estampo su cola en el suelo contra mi y creo una gigantesca onda de aire que me envio lejos. Rapidamente los dos bajaron de el y una de las chicas manipulo un poco de agua para cortar la tela a la que el niño estaba atado. Ahora agua control?

Perfecto! Lo que hacia falta!, ahora agua, rocas y aire se dirigian a mi en todas direcciones


	2. Author's note

Hola, era para decirles unas cosas, primero, el titulo y la descripcion no son muy claros, lo se pero no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor, asi que nose, talvez por los reviews me puedan dar algunas ideas. segundo, el inicio de la historia deja mucho que desear, pero no queria dar las cosas muy directas queria que todo se fuera aclarando por el transcurso. tercero, el nombre Nakara, lo invente yo misma, es el nombre de mi OC general, asi que lo estare usando constantemente para otros fics. Cuarto, me gusta enumerar las cosas. Quinto, no pondre muchos elementos de comedia, mi escritura suele ser muy limpia y seca, no repito mucho las palabras, pero tampoco quiero que sea aburrida, en ese sentido en escritura no comica soy muy sicorrigida. Sexto, este inicialmente iba a ser un one-shot, porque no se me ocurre nada mas, pero repito, me gusta la opinion, asi que porfa en los reviews me gustaria que me dijeran si quieren que continue la historia, y que tambien me den algunas ideas para seguirlo, nada Mature content, porque ya le puse K+, tratare de poner todas las ideas que me envien, pueden mandar tambien sus OCs de Avatar y yo los colocare en situaciones en la historia, pero si me van a enviar sus personajes necesito que me den una breve descripcion de ellos para poderlos acomodar el el fic mas a su gusto. Y bueno, eso es todo, chau y gracias :)


	3. Habilidades curativas

No resistiria mucho mas. Debia distraerlos con algo, de alguna forma. Me tomo unos segundos idear un buen plan, yo no era rapida, o fuerte o habil, pero era muy lista. Tan rapido como pude, corri hacia donde se desencadenaba la lucha entre 'llamas azules' y su hermano. Esquivando los 5 ataques empuje a Zuko fuera del camino, asi las rafagas de aire, las rocas, el hielo y el boomerang golpearon a la chica, enviandola contra un enorme muro. Mas no se dio por vencida, empezo a mover sus brazos en circulos de ataque y de ellos salio un enorme relampago que dirigio hacia mi, no se por que, pero lo veia venir. De un momento a otro, impulsado por rafagas de fuego aparecio un gordo anciano, que ataco tambien a 'llamas azules''. Creo que estaba de nuestro lado, porque hasta Zuko se alegro de verlo, raro en el, asi que todos nos dirigimos hacia ella, lentamente, en posiciones de batalla, listos para atacarla al mas minimo movimiento, la acorralamos. Viendose atrapada levanto las manos y dijo:

-Seis contra una, se que no puedo ganar. Una princesa sabe rendirse con honor.-

Y cuando menos lo esperabamos le lanzo un rayo al anciano a mi lado. Lanzo fuego a su posicion haciendo una pared de humo, todos la atacamos, pero ya habia desaparecido. Zuko corrio con el hombre herido se notaba la desesperacion por no haber hecho nada. Una chica con traje azul y una trenza se acerco a ellos, al principio parecia una amenaza, pero creo que aquel hombre tambien le preocupaba, asique no interferi. Ofreciendo sus habilidades dijo:

-Puedo ayudar, solo dejame.-

-Largo-

-Tengo habilidades curativas, yo...-

-Largo!-

Grito lanzando una rafaga de fuego a la chica, quien la logro esquivar, los otros dos se subieron a su animal, una especie de vaca o bisonte o algo asi. Estaba un poco asustada por su reaccion, pero sabia que ese hombre era importante para Zuko, asi que estaba decidida, me acerque a el y me dijo:

-Alejate!

Esta bien, ya estaba enojada. Le grite:

-Escuchame! Vamos a curarlo, asi que si lo quieres con vida tranquilizate, callate y coopera!-

Mi reaccion nos sorprendio tanto a el como a mi, pero me mantuve firme. Inclinandome hacia el anciano tome su pulso y le dije al preocupado chico a mi lado:

-Traeme agua, aquella tela y ayudame a subirlo al caballo avestruz-

Con dificultad lo subimis al animal. Lo condujimos hacia una pequeña caseta abandonada, despues de limpiar la herida y vendarla, Zuko me dijo que hiciera un poco de te para cuando despertara, segun el, le serviria bastante. Por desgracia jamas habia hecho te en mi vida, asi que aun haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo quedo sabiendo a agua sucia, pero no podia desperdiciar el agua que me quedaba, asi que debiamos beberlo, lo servi en unas tacitas que halle, las limpie y ya estaban listas. Despues de unas horas el anciano desperto, estaba adolorido, pero vivo, y eso era lo importante. De inmediato el chico fue a saludarlo el hombre lo recibio con un gran abrazo. Era muy tierno, los deje solos y me dedique a hacer de mi te algo digerible. No tuve mucho tiempo porque Zuko interrumpio mi concentracion y me dijo que le diera el te.


	4. Formalidades

Antes de que saliera con la bandeja me tomo del brazo y me presento.

-Tio, ella es Nakara, la conoci no muy l ejos de aqui, y ha sido de gran ayuda, t rajo comida y agua, te curo, en hizo e l te.-

Era su tio, ahora ya entendia todo, en señal de respeto hice una pequeña reverencia. Empezaron a conversar sobre viejas memorias y otras cosas que no eran de mi incumbencia. Me retire y sali de la caseta, debia entrenar, aun no tenia a donde ir. Practique movimientos, ataques y defensa.

Zuko's POV:

Me senti muy aliviado cuando pregunto donde habia aprendido a curar impactos de relampago, fui a la cocina y traje Nakara, para darle el credito de su curacion y que la conociera. La recibio una calida sonrisa, como siempre hacia con todos. Luego de tomar el te y que la chica se fuera a entrenar le conte a mi tio todo lo sucedido, con algunas excepciones, claro. Al terminar la historia, hizo una pregunta no muy ocasional.

-Y esa chica Nakara?

-Que sucede con ella?-

-Al parecer te ha sido de gran ayuda sob rino,- Y codeandome un costado dijo- Es una chica agradable y debes admitir que es muy bella!- Ya sabia a donde queria l legar con ese tema, al instante mi cara se enrojecio y respondi rapidamente:

-Tio! No pienso en ella de esa manera! E s solo una conocida, y no durara mucho a qui-

-Siento que no estas siendo muy cortes, ha sido de gran ayuda, segun oigo, de no ser por aquella señorita, no creo que e stuvieramos teniendo esta conversacion. Un simple gracias no es tan dificil, no te parece?

Por desgracia mi tio tenia razon, parecia que solo la estuviera usando, creo que tambien merece un poco de respeto. Despues de todo yo seguia sin ser nadie pa ra juzgar a los demas. Sali y alli estaba ella, enntrenando, como le orden e . Al verme se detuvo y me saludo con u na sonrisa en el rostro.

Nakara's POV:

Estaba atardeciendo, y hacia mas calor de lo normal, el sol apuntaba directamen te hacia aca. Estaba agotada, pero debi a mejorar, como veo tiene muchos enemigos, debo ser mejor. Un poco antes del anochecer Zuko salio y se me acerco, lo salude con una sonrisa, dijo que ya era tarde, pero antes de que entrara, me detuvo y con un poco de dificultad me dijo

-Yo queria... agradecerte por..., por todo, mi tio,...-

-No importa... yo debo agradecerte por dejar que me quede, asi que creo que estamos a mano. Entremos, se hace tarde.-

En la caseta dormir era incomodo, pero debia descansar para poder seguir mañana , Al dia siguiente, se madrugada, todos despertaron y como siempre no habia nada de desayunar, sin que me notaran me escurri por una ventana hasta internarme en un bosque cercano. Tenia mi daga de l a suerte, siempre la llevo conmigo, no soy una buena cazadora, soy pesima. Y otra desventaja es que amo a los animales, asi que despues de casi una hora de bus que da haye cuatro huevos unas bayas purpuras y dos enormes ciruelas maduras.


End file.
